Kamen Rider Neo OOO
by Ayfxa The CopyCat EmoTion
Summary: After leaving his friends, Satoshi Hiro went into the DenLiner and heads toward Gamindustri. Why? Because he was searching for his long lost brother. Who is a mysterious figure slowly lurking in the darkness as he led Gamindustri to chaos. Satoshi was there to stop him. Little did he know that... awaits.
1. Chapter 1

_The land of Gamindustri... where two teenagers has fallen from the sky with the CPU of Planeptune, Purple Heart. Their adventure was full of surprises and dumbness. They are... Kamen Rider Double!( W!) But... this story is not about their adventures._

* * *

In a certain train we called DenLiner, a boy wearing school clothes except that he unbutton his top button and not wearing a tie. Eventually, he has normal black hair and black eyes. His name is Satoshi Hiro. The protagonist of the story.

Back on the track, the DenLiner has entered the dimension called Gamindustri, where Satoshi wanted to go for a reason.

" Grr... " the red Imagin Momotaros were playing chess with Satoshi while he looks out at the window. Urataros and the other two imagin, Kintaros and Ryuutaros were watching them both playing.

" Checkmate. " Satoshi said, he had moved his Pawn to his King. Momotaros tried to find an opening to escape, but there were two Rooks back and in front, a queen just beside his king and also a bishop from a far.

The imagin flipped the chess board so hard till it flew to the sky. Slowly falling down onto himself and the other imagin as they started to complaint to each other. The boy yawns. He had finally arrived at the place he wanted to be. He stood up and went to the counter while Momotaros starts punching Kintaros, which he gladly pay back and the circle continues.

" What can I help you with? " the same cheerful Naomi asked the boy. He simply said " The usual. " she nods in understanding as she went to make the 'usual' thing that Satoshi likes.

" -Damn you! "

Momotaros and Kintaros' fight went overboard when they fight across the hallway, the door opened and the Owner was standing there. The two stopped fighting when they saw him.

" Looks like you will be leaving soon. " he said with the calm, old voice. Walking pass through the two imagin while knocking the floor with his cane lightly.

He chuckled, " Are you going to miss me already? It'll take three more hours before we reached the ground. "

Owner noticed this and nods slowly. " I will miss you. You were my loyal customer. " he laughing dryly.

He puts his cheek on his palm, sighing before looking straight at Owner's eyes. " Don't worry, I will come back. If I don't ... " he looks down, Owner seems to understand him.

" Oi! Satoshi! If you are going to laze around her you better start packing your stuff! " Momotaros spoke up.

Urataros interrupted. " That is not a way to treat our loyal customer Momotaros-chan. "

" The hell did I care?! All I see he does is just entering and exiting the DenLiner like its his own! "

" -That's right! " Ryuutaros said in the background.

Kintaros thoughts for a moment. " Well then.. how about we give a farewell present? "

" Are you an idiot or something?! I would never give anything to this show off! " Typical Momotaros.

While what it looked like they were arguing playfully. A cried of a dinosaur can be heard outside, though, only Satoshi can hear it.

He looked outside again, seeing something flying towards the DenLiner... A person? It was wearing some sort of a purple suit with wings and a tail behind him. Before he could react, the purple guy(Pfft) destroyed half of the DenLiner. Separating Satoshi from the others.

"Satoshi! " the imagins cried, reaching out their hands but he was too far away, the distance are getting farther and farther. As he felt a burst of pain from behind before passing out.

 **Ayfxa: Ey there readers! Welcome to my story! Okay if you want to figure out what Kamen Rider Satoshi is, go ahead and read Kamen Rider XT!(Made by my friend Kamen Rider The Creator).**

 **This is just the beginning of a new adventure, so stay tuned for more!**

 **And I'll see you, in the next chapter!**


	2. Hard Day

_A dinosaur screech can be heard. Satoshi opened his eyes and looks around._

" _Where... am I?.. "_ his question was answered by a mischievous chuckle.

 **Welcome... Satoshi... Welcome.**

" _Who's there? "_ he tried to pulls out his driver. But he can't seem to find it.

 **Don't even try...** a figure with a white fedora appears in front of him. **I am just trying to negotiate.**

" _... Can I trust you? "_ he had guessed who the person is. But something seems off...

 **... Trust? ... I might as well destroy you and** _them_. He then starts to disappear into thin air. Still covering his face with the fedora.

 _" Ah! Oi! "_ Satoshi reached his hand to grab the person, then a beam of light covers his surroundings.

* * *

Satoshi was on a bed and wrapped in bandages. His hand grabbed the sky, nothing to be grabbed. He then looks to his left to see his driver. All intact and a-okay. He got up from the bed and looks around, he was in someone's house. His chest hurts as his heartbeat goes faster for a second.

He looks around and saw a girl hanging his clothes, she has denim blue hair that reaches her waist, indigo eyes and a mole that sits just below her left eye. Her bangs have a slant cut to them. She wears a brownish witch hat with three gears; the top two criss-crossing each other around the crown, a white overcoat with brown details and a brown dress beneath it with a red tie.

She also wears grey thigh-High stockings and black shoes. Satoshi saw what looks like a staff that is curved at the top. " I guess she's an adventurer. " he thought

The girl saw the awoken boy and smiled at him. She seems friendly though, I bet she has a nice name. " You're finally awake. " she said, crushing the teenager's train of thoughts.

" Yeah. I'm not much of a sleeper. " although he was telling the truth, the girl thought that he was joking, she giggled. " There is a lot of shooting star this year, a few days ago. I saw three shooting star fell at the same time. " she said, showing pictures of three shooting star falling in a straight line.

" Whoa really? I never thought there could be three shooting star at once. " that must have been something good, or bad.

" Oh, and I saw a fourth one just today. " she added. " Really? Where did it fall? " he asked curious about these weird shooting star falling. She chuckled and pointed at him, he pointed to himself, dumbfounded.

" You are the fourth shooting star. " she said. " You fell from the sky earlier this morning inside a lake. Coincidence, I was there, sight-seeing. "

" So you saved me? " she nodded. " You looked like you're lost, care to explain what happen? "

" I prefer not to tell that. _This is another dimension Satoshi. Keep your cool together._ By the way, my name is Satoshi, Satoshi Hiro. What's yours? "

She sat on a couch and introduced herself. " Nice to meet you Satoshi. I am MAGES. (yes with a dot) If you won't tell me what happen, its fine. I will figure it out eventually. " she said calmly, her smile was still plastered on her face. Satoshi still had his blank expression on his face.

" _Who was that guy in my dream? More importantly..._ Uhh MAGES. ? " she was knitting a scarf and respond. " What is it? "

" Have you... seen a guy who is 20 years old. He likes to wear a tuxedo and a purple tie. " her eyes widen for a moment. Then she thoughts for a moment, " Sorry Satoshi. I can't recalled any person I have ever met. "

" Shucks. It's fine. " he took his driver and his clothes, which was still wet. " Ah those are- " he interrupted her. " Wet. I know, I got to get going. I can't waste my time staying here. " he said, heading towards the exit until he was blocked by an invisible barrier.

" You can't go yet. " _What?_ Satoshi thought, is this girl trying to stop him from exiting? " You will understand soon. For now, let's stay low for now. " she said, but the boy was confused. Either she wanted a fight or trying to kill him.

' _One way to find out..._ ' he took his driver and placed it on his chest, MAGES. eyed him suspiciously. " Sorry MAGES. This doesn't mean that I didn't appreciate your help, but I must go, NOW. " he said in a serious tone. But MAGES. didn't flinched.

" What are you doing Satoshi? " she said, swinging her staff and ready in a stance.

" This. " he pulls out three coin, that was recognize as Core Medals. He insert the Medals into the O Slater, turns the O Slater on the Force Drive, scans the Core Medals with the O Scanner, and then holds the O Scanner up to his chest.

 **HENSHIN**

 _ **Lion~ Gorilla~ Batta~**_

Satoshi enveloped by three illuminated coin and was wearing an armor, the head consist of a lion, while his arm was reinforced with heavy steel. His legs has green stripes.

" I'm going out no matter what. " he said under the mask.

She knew something that he don't, that's the reason why she must stop him. " Your wounds may haven't heal yet... but I must stop you. " she swung her staff again and cast a spell.

" Extension. " (I don't know how her skill works. So I'm just gonna edit the skill a little bit.) Satoshi was shot out to the window. Crashing into a wall.

" _She is a mage..._ This won't stop me though. " MAGES. appeared in front of him, she smirked in victory as Satoshi was about to charge at her until a cage made out of magic trapped him. " You must understand Satoshi. You're a bit... special. " she turns her back on him.

" Special? " he said to himself. He threw the thought out and charged his energy. " I don't care, I have to find _him!_ " the boy said using the Gorilla arm to break the cage. Which surprised MAGES. as he used his Lion head to blind her. That work effectively. She covered her eyes from the blinding light. The light disappeared, the same goes with Satoshi too. He must have used Batta leg to get away.

She looks to the sky, wondering to herself. " *Sigh*I should have just told him from the start. " she said, gripping her staff as bird flew across the sky.

* * *

Meanwhile, on top of a building was a man wearing a white tuxedo and a purple tie. Watching over the city with a figure wearing a white fedora beside him.

" Hehe... Looks like my and your plan might failed... " the man said as the figure glare at him.

" There is Double... and now OOO? Things are just getting harder for us. " the figure complained, but the man chuckled.

" Oh we will deal with them... in our separate ways. " he said, jumping off the building and suddenly transformed into Putotyra form. Putotyra flew to the sky and disappeared in just a few matter of time. The figure with the fedora heads toward a direction. Totally following the opposite direction.

 **Is the plot going to fast? Or are just interested in reading more?**


	3. A Yummy

MAGES. locked her door and goes down a stair. She had been tidying up her clothes before going outside. Satoshi must be something other than a normal person, even after the armor he used. The first she went was the Guild. A place where people would gather to take a quest and gain rewards from it. ' _Just who is he? '_

* * *

At the guild, it was unusually crowded. " It hasn't been this crowded since the CPU's disappeared. " she said to herself before looking around. He must have been here... then, she noticed a little girl, wearing a red feather-like hair clipper on each side of her head and a green cube. She wears a black shirt with a yellow jacket with long sleeves, each sleeves has a yellow gauntlet on it. Combined with her shirt was a black tight shorts with green lines on each side of it. Lastly, she wear battle boots with green stripes stockings, she was crossing her legs.

She was playing a console( A PSP) while sitting on a chair, her expressionless face was similar to someone's. MAGES. decided to talk to her, " Hi there. " she took a seat beside her. She was silent, her eyes were focused on the game she was playing. MAGES. noticed the word 'H' on the back of the console.

" Eh?! " MAGES. heard the girl said, she was looking at her face. Suddenly became nervous. " Is there something on my face? " she pointed to herself, clueless. The girl realized something before sighing in surprise. " Nothing. You just reminded me of someone I'm trying to run from. " she looks back at the game she was playing.

 _This girl is suspiciously... cute!_ MAGES. thought to herself, she smiled. " Sorry about that. Anyway, my name is MAGES. What is yours? " she asked, the girl flinched. She coughs and eyed around.

" My name is... " she looked at several coins a man puts down behind her. The 'ting' sound that the coin makes gave her an idea. " ... Medaru Hiro... "

A question mark appeared on the mage's head. ' _Satoshi's little sister? I swore he never said anything about little sister._ I guess you're looking for your brother? " she nods before turning her back on her. " He became... a Kamen Rider. "

Kamen Rider? MAGES. thought, " Is that the armor he used to fight? " she couldn't be more curious before she stood up and put her console inside her pocket. " Yes... " before she can say anything, the TV's volume goes up that caught everyone's attention.

" Breaking news. A newly discovered monster that looked like a mummy has been spotted at Leanbox's museum. The police has reported that this monster is consuming the historical game collection of all centuries kept by our Lady Green Heart. " "What?! " MAGES. slammed the counter, Medaru turned her head the exit before running off.

" Emergency Quest! " the accountant said. " Those who will defeat the newly discovered monster and bring it here will earn 1 million credits! " almost-no, EVERY adventurer that was inside the Guild took the quest and went outside. MAGES. failed to notice that the little girl had gone, she heads off toward the attacked museum with the other adventurers.

* * *

The monster was eating an old sword, or more likely, absorbing it. Medaru arrived at the scene, " A Yummy! " she looks around to find it's parent, who is a man cowering in fear. " Hey! Get out of here! " she shakes him, he was too afraid to response.

She clicked her tongue, the Yummy had evolved after eating an old game. He became an Anubis.

" **More... More!** " he looked around and took a disk out of nowhere. From that, other monster like Legacy Mk-2, Hyper Gerachu and Clione. The girl couldn't do anything except close her eyes. Then, a grunt can be heard. She saw the man that had been expecting to come, Satoshi.

He kicked a Hyper Gerachu and sent it flying toward a Legacy Mk-2. A Clione tried to zap his but he dodged immediately and grab its head, he then threw it toward the disk that was spawning the monsters.

" **You...** " he smirked and strikes a pose. " Did my skills caught you? " the Yummy groaned before charging toward him. He took out the OOO Slater and put it on his chest, he kicked the Yummy away before inserting three Core Medals. He scanned it as the belt announced.

 **HENSHIN**

 **Shachi~ Kujaku~ Condor~**

The armor from before reappeared again but with different appearance this time, his head was now blue with a shark fin on top of it. His chest-plate and the leg were fiery red.

He holds up his fist and punched the Anubis in the chest, sending sparks flying. He then kicked it at the same spot before it could grab him. The Anubis Yummy has a spear appeared on its hand and slashed Satoshi across his chest. He regained his composure and started to counter attack. After a several punch on the chest, the Yummy had shoots yellow beams at different direction.

Satoshi shielded himself from the attack, after the attack has finished. The museum starts to crumble, the Anubis Yummy ran away before he could react. He then realized that Medaru and the Yummy's parent was at a corner. When suddenly a giant debris starts to fall toward them.

" Damn it. " he then changed the Core Medals again.

 **Sai~ Gorilla~ Zou~ (** **Dull thud) Sagouzo... (Drum beat) Sa-Gou-Zo!**

His armor are now all grey. From his head to toe. He quickly ran toward them and used himself as a shield.

* * *

Outside, the late reinforcement arrived at the scene. MAGES. looked around and saw a monster, but it was different from the news. The museum starts shaking, crumbling slowly as a gasp of shocks can be heard.

" Members of the Guilds! Search around for survivors! And also the game collection... " the last part was slowly announced. Either way, they searched the debris for anyone or anything. MAGES. reach a spot where she suddenly felt the ground shaking. A giant grey gauntlet came out from the ground and grabbed her red tie.

She was pulled down by the hand and was stripped naked.


	4. Chapter 4:Enemy Disc and Dopants!

**This chapter will be about Double/W. Also, the first three chapter are from my friend's story named The W Of Gamindustri. I hope you will enjoy our old project.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Enemy Disc and Dopants!

(Few hours later at Compa's house)

The parties reunited with Dax and Lex and explained the whole situation about the disc. But they decided to destroy the disc to prevent the monster summoned from the disc.

"I couldn't have imagined the monsters coming from the disc" Lex said even thought knowing it would happen but he just feels a little awkward because since their in a different reality of Hyperdimension he thought that the monster would literally come out of the disc.

"Yes. But now the monsters won't be coming out any more" IF agreed.

"About the disc… how about we call it the 'Enemy Disc'?." Dax suggested to them looking at the Gaia memory they acquired none of them didn't know what happen to the other Dopants as they took the memory nobody was there and not a single clue where they were.

"Enemy Disc…"

"As long as these are around, we're going to keep getting monsters" IF explained.

"That's not good" Compa slightly scarred

"Don't worry, Compa-san. We'll plan against the monsters with what we know now" Lex reassured her. Compa blushed looking at Lex.

"Mmm! Pudding after work really hits the spot! Um, you got more, Compa?" Asked Neptune forgetting the important part that they discussing about Enemy Disc.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hm? What's the matter? Why so serious?"

"…Are you kidding?" IF pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Um, can't we let it slide for now Iffy? Nep-Nep got tired after the battle y'know?" Compa assured her.

"Fine…" IF sighed

"Going back on subject, I'm more interested in that lady. Who was she?" Lex demanded for answers even though he played Hyperdimension but that was a long long time ago...

"It looked like she was collecting the Key Fragments." Dax added

"If that's the case, then we better act quickly before she gets them" Lex said and they nodded.

"Yeah, I'm afraid she is planing for something bad if she released Histoire and uses for her own gain"

"Yeah, count me in too it looks fun" IF said.

"Yay! Iffy join us!"

" Are you sure IF-chan?" Dax asked.

" Not like I have an agenda, so I might as well tag along for the ride" IF answered proudly.

"Now moving on it seems we have a big big problem" Lex sighed placing his book on the table.

" Yes now girls please pay attention to this USB device better known as a Gaia Memory."

The girls then looked at the memory in Dax's hand and gasped lightly.

"Wait that looks like your Gala memos" Neptune replied with wide eyes.

"Gaia Memories Gaia Memories! Well yes it does look like it but more advanced and dangerous." Lex corrected her before taking a white board from who knows where?.

"You see Gaia Memories are items of E- I mean Gamindustris Memories as like trees, water and hell even one of those monster's have their own Gaia memory! Anyways they are two ways you can use a Gaia memory one is by using a Driver like me and Dax did." The girls nodded in understanding. "The next is through your own skin..."

"I'm sorry what!?" IF was shocked at what Lex announced.

"Yes you heard me unfortunately you need a device called a "Life connecter" That would create a port to safety connect the memory with your body. Even though it seems efficient since you don't need to use a driver to use the memory it also comes with side effects." Lex explains seriously and the girls nervously nodded.

"The side effects are making you crazy and gives you no control over your action even if you didn't mean to do it. See it as a drug that would make you crazy and do dangerous things. But good news is our drivers negiate those negative side effects and gives us the ability to use a maximum drive which is also known as a memory break it can "Save" anyone who has gotten addicted to the power of the Gaia Memory by breaking the memory. Usually the Gaia Memories that were affected by a Memory break will easily break however now we have a big problem, Lex" Dax continued motioning to Lex.

"Yes you see this Memory is the Ice Age Memory it gives the user complete control over the element of ice and snow. But that's not the bad part." Lex sighed while brushing the white board.

"What's the worst part?" Neptune asked with curiosity.

"This Memory we currently have is a 2nd Tier Gaia Memory it does not need a life connecter but is very dangerous if the users can not control it. You see this Gaia Memory chooses its user but if your will is not strong to control it, you will go crazy." Dax continued. "They are 26 of this memories including the memory to rule them all..."

"Eternal... The last person who used Eternal was how should I put this... Ah he was a monster he almost turned everyone into well like him how should I put this... Ah! Turn everyone into zombies! Like him." Lex tried to explain about Daido Katsumi also known as Kamen Rider Eternal.

"ZOMBIES! NOOOO I DONT WANT TO BE A ZOMBIE!" Neptune jumped from her sit scared hiding behind Lex this caused both of them to blush when got of them realize they were close to each other.

"Anyway as long as nobody finds the Eternal Memory we will be safe or not since they are more Memories out there..." Dax explain adjusting his hat.

"So let me get this straight we save this Histoire person and also find the rest of the 25 memories." IF tried to conclude their problem.

"That's gonna take forever if its all around Gamindustri!" Compa cried she didn't want to fight more of this monsters an hope to not meet the Eternal Dopant if it ever appears.

"Honestly I agree its not like someone is gonna break the door and ask for help..." IF added but was cut of when a person broke into the front door.

"M-Monster there's a monster in the city! Help! Its destroying everything!" When both of the Riders heard this Dax jumped through the window and ran towards the city before taking out his Stag phone and placing its psuedo Memory.

 **STAG!**

As the phone transformed Dax shouted "Go find the Dopant!" Dax knew that a normal monster couldn't enter town like that so it had to be a Dopant.

Meanwhile back with Lex and the girls and the man from earlier had ran of going after Dax.

"Well that was unfortunate... Sorry about the window Compa but don't worry I'll fix it somehow." Lex apologized to her.

"Oh its fine and thank you for your offer Lex!" Compa replied informing it was alright.

"Aren't you following him?" Neptune asked. Lex just shook his head and took out a board game... Now who wants to play Gamoply.

* * *

(With Dax)

Dax followed the Stag beetle and soon found a Dopant wrecking havoc which was none other then the Bird Dopant. He then placed his DoubleDriver on his waist and spoke to Lex *Lex its a Bird Dopant you better use Luna because I need to pull it to the ground if needed*

'I'm taking Planeptune with all my money Hahaha oh Dax one sec' Lex answered his aibou. Dax then took out his Metal Memory.

 **METAL!**

* * *

(With Lex)

Lex then stood up and took out his Luna Memory pressing it before looking to everyone.

 **LUNA!**

"Don't do anything dirty while I'm gone I'll know..." He eyed everyone before placing his Luna Memory in the slot he then fainted on the table after plugging it in the slot. Neptune quietly took 10% of his money and Both Compa and IF shouted.

"Neptune!"

* * *

( With Dax )

With that the Luna Memory appeared on his silver slot then secured it as well as placing his Metal memory he then opened the driver and it announce both names of their memories and played their tunes.

 **LUNA-METAL!**

W then took the place of Dax with him pulling out the MetalShaft. The Bird Dopant saw this and squawked at W and tried to ram at him(them?). W was quick as he used The MetalShaft to grab on to the body of the Bird Dopant .

"You thinking what I'm thinking bruh?" The Right eye of W flashed as W nodded and brought the Bird Dopant high up with the MetalShaft. The right side of W stretched its arm and wrapped around the Bird Dopant. He threw it on the ground with immense force. Its right ark returns to its normal state.

" **Hehe... it feels like my hand turned into a tentacle!** " Luna cried out with the right eye flashing.

After they touched the ground, the left side of W removes the Metal Memory and insert it in the Maximum Slot at the Metal Shaft.

 **METAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

" Metal Illusion! " W said while stretching his hand again, hitting the Bird Dopant with the Metal Shaft. A yellow glow was on the bird monster before it blow up. W turned his back and dehenshin.

* * *

Lex woke up from his comatose state and saw Neptune staring straight into his face. She took out her wooden sword and knocked him in the head.

" Itai~! "

* * *

Dax stood in the middle of the street and walked toward the crater. " Since it's a 2nd Tier Gaia Memory, it won't destroy no matter how many attack it takes. It also leaves the host. " he scanned the area and found four(?) footprints. The Bird Memory was nowhere to be seen.

The Stag Phone rang as he answered it. " Hello? "

" DAX HELP ME! Neptune won't stop hitting on me! "

" Hitting on you? " Neptune's voice can be heard in the background.

" Uwah! Lex is being possessed by a ghost! Get out of him! Get out! "

" Itai! " he turned off the phone and sighed. " What is he doing in times like this? " he scratches his head before thinking back about the previous scene.

 _This is strange..._ he saw people forming around him. Then, a crowd surrounded him. He was confused and asked. " What? "

Cheers was heard. People suddenly raise him above the sky, and heaved him while cheering. Dax was a little bit surprise but ended up enjoying it.

Several hours later...

Dax came back to Compa's house with a party hat. He was smiling like an idiot, almost representing his hidden side. " Eyyy everybody! Let's party! "

" Snap out of it! " IF kicked him in the nuts. He crossed his legs along with his arms. Showing how much the amount of pain he got from the kick.

On the other side, I mean. About Lex, he was knocked out from getting hit by Neptune. Bumps were all over his head, they both were on the ground as IF sighed.

" How long have you gone, Dax? We won't get any lead unless you found something. " she complained. Both sides of W slowly rose up and posed a pose(no pun intended) beside each other.

'Ready aibou? '

' Let's show them our skills! '

Dax hold up a picture of the four footprints he found on the crater. Lex went to Gaia Library as bookshelves starts to appear.

" Keyword. Two. " the word " Two " appeared in front of Lex as some bookshelves goes to who knows where. Leaving a several more bookshelves.

" The other keyword is... Bird Memory. " the said word appeared in front of Lex again as bookshelves disappeared, leaving only a single book. Lex took it and came back to reality.

" What are you talking about Daxxy? Keyword? Two? " Compa was interuppted by the hyperactive Neptune.

" Wannabe, birdy. Just tell us already! I'm getting some pudding from the fridge. " before she could do so IF stopped her by pulling on her hoodie.

" Oh no young lady! This info is very precious and you're going to hear it too! " the purple haired girl whined.

Lex coughed and started reading the book. "B- No wait. Here Dax. " he gave the book to his aibou. "Eh? "

"You read it. *yawns* I'm tired. " before he could slack of and sleep on the sofa. Dax smacked his head and pulled his ears. " How am I supposed to read it if I can't see the words?! "

The girls sweat drops at this. Can't believe guys have the same problem.

After they gained their composure back. Lex started explaining. "The Bird Memory that Dax found was a 2nd Tier as I and my aibou expected. After defeating it, he found four footprints just a few inches from the crater. We believe that the host... are two people.

 **RIDER'S CORNER**

Satoshi: Didn't expect you guys to interrupt my story.

Dax: Same goes for you.

Lex: Aw, come on. All of us each has a pair of pairings.

KRTC: Or will you guys? Hehe...

Ayfxa: Good old corner... I miss the corner.

Lex: Hey! Shinzo's OS to so don't steal the spotlight!

Satoshi: Maybe I will, or I may even be the main character.

Dax: We should teach him a lesson. * **JOKER** *

Lex: Ikouze! Aibou! * **CYCLONE***

Ayfxa: There they go... I hope Satoshi won't over do it though... someone might die.

KRTC: And guess who's that gonna be~?

FoxxNett: You. *holds a sawn off shotgun*

KrTC:Wha- How didyou-

FoxxNett: *shoots KRTC and high fived with Ayfxa*


	5. The Culprit

_LAST TIME! ON KAMEN RIDER NEO OOO_

 _1\. Satoshi Hiro who is known as the new OOO lands on Gamindustri._

 _2\. He met MAGES. a girl coincidentally found him after falling from the sky._

 _3\. A girl named Medaru Hiro somehow has a connection with him._

 _And..._

 _MAGES. was stripped by Sagouzo's hand._

* * *

Earlier that day...

After Satoshi had escaped from MAGES. , he went into the darkness. Lurking around in the shadows while looking at the crowded streets. He was in a futuristic city he had never been before. So he was unfamiliar with it.

After a several minutes of surveying the city, he finally found the city map. " Basilicom... Guild... This map are useless. I need to find him before another troubles comes again. " the black haired man muttered to himself. Out of a sudden, a dinosaur's screech can be heard from the air. Although, only he can hear it.

He looks at a skyscraper and saw a figure standing on top of it,. The face was hidden by the sunlight but the evil smirk was visible to the naked eye.

' It's him! " he quickly pulls out the belt and transformed.

 **Taka! Tora! Batta! Tatoba~ Tatoba Tatoba!**

" Using the Multi Combo for me? No wonder. " the figure said.

He jumped using the Batta legs. A figure pulled out a gun before shooting at him. He couldn't dodge as sparks flew from his armor. He fell onto an alleyway and looked back at figure.

The figure had a silhouette beside it.

" That bastard... " as soon as he said that, the figure who is now revealed as OOO's in Putotyra Combo. The aura that lurks around the alleyway suddenly became darken.

Another familiar screech was heard again. Satoshi used Tora's Claw to slash him. But it didn't move him one bit. He was then pushed to a wall, Putotyra choked him as he said this.

 **"** **Heed my warning, fool. Someday... I will get my hands on your dirty blood.** " he threw Satoshi onto a pile of garbage bags and took the Taka, Tora and Batta Medal.

The silhouette behind him covers its eyes with its white fedora. Before disappearing into the streets. Putotyra flew off, leaving Satoshi behind as he fell unconscious.

* * *

Putotyra reached its hideout, which is an old basement. He took the Medals from before and put it on a table. Afterwards, he took a picture that can't be seen because of shades. He then puts the picture down before taking the Medals, and puts it on top of the picture. As soon as Putotyra left the basement. The three Core Medal starts to shine. The room was enveloped in three colourful light before disappearing. A girl appeared, known as Medaru was on the floor.

She looks around, confused. " Where. . . am I? " she saw the picture Putotya looked at. Flashes of memories went through her mind.

 _An uncontrollable monster...  
_

 _Murdered..._

 _Doppelgänger..._

She heard a door opened and quickly hid behind the door. Putotyra walked in, untransformed and revealed his blue lifeless hair. He looks around with his predator-like red eyes. "Someone's here... "

Medaru ran like the wind before shutting the door behind her. The man noticed and didn't give chase.

" There's always more experiment to work for. I'l let her go, for now. " he muttered to no one, he watched over a CCTV's video feed from his computer. He saw a man greedily looked at all the amazing games in the museum. He smirked, took a cloak and a Cell Medal before leaving the hideout.

 **You count the medals 1, 2 and 3!** **Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming up OOO!**

Satoshi was free falling from the sky of Gamindustri. His hands were opened as he falls onto a mountain of Cell Medals.

 **要らない 持たない 夢も見ない. フリーな状態... それもいいけど**

MAGES. was walking on a side walk by herself, along with her staff.

 **(こっから始まる The show we're waiting for**

She turned around and noticed the camera, turning her expression into a smile.

 **Count the medals 1, 2 and 3!**

The CPU's of each nation were flying on the sky, each holding a Core Medal.

 **運命は君 放っとかない.** **結局は 進むしかない**

Putotyra was standing on top of a building, holding a picture of two siblings.

 **(未知なる展開 Give me energy**

A figure with a white fedora appeared beside him.

 **Count the medals 1, 2 and 3!**

Medaru and Satoshi were standing on water.

 **大丈夫。明日はいつだって白紙. (** **Blank)**

The two turned their backs to each other.

 **自分の価値は 自分で決めるものさ**

Medaru was resisting to say something. Satoshi took out three Core Medals and transformed into-

 **OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!**

He ran toward a light that shines in front of him.

 **Anything goes! その心が** **熱くなるもの!**

OOO was fighting several Yummys before facing off against silhouette that hasn't been revealed yet.

 **満たされるものを探して**

He used Triple Scanning Charge to knock them away and ran toward Putotyra.

 **Life goes on! 本気出して**

The figure with the white fedora was about to shoot at him until Double appeared out of nowhere.

 **戦うのなら 負ける気はない**

The two fights as OOO's passes by them.

 **Anything Goes! 加速ついて**

The two was about to collide faces until a flash of light enveloped the screen.

 **止められなくて 負ける気しないはず**

Present...

After the destruction of the Museum of Games, Satoshi was caught by the police for sexual harassment. He did stripped MAGES. out of her clothes in public. He couldn't stand up for himself when the police arrested him. Brought him to jail and was interrogate by the chief.

The chief was a tall woman with long off-red colored hair worn in short, shoulder length pigtails held with black ribbons attached to a white, maid/nurse like cap. Her eyes are bright emerald green while her skin is fair in coloring.

She wears a somewhat revealing outfit looking to be a mixture of a nurse, maid, and magical girl uniforms. It's white with red lining and minimal golden pieces. At her chest, legs, arms, and lower half is black her neck is a red ribbon with a green piece in the center. Her gloves and boots are long with small red lining near the end and black and gold parts above them. While the front of her dress is short, the back of it is longer with light orange coloring inside. She has pink ball/orb earrings. The upper arm on her outfit also sport a Cave Co. "C" logo.

" So... why am I being interrogate? " the rider asked. Clueless about what is going on.

" I should elucidate who I am. I belong to the Security and Defense Organization, Leanbox Special Mission Department. Cave. " her introduction were a bit long, but he can't argue with that. " Satoshi Hino... You are an unauthorized citizen of Leanbox. I can't find your house, id card or even phone number. Are you the antisocial type? "

 _Yeouch! That hurts..._ black lines were on his forehead, showing the proof that she needed. " Not only that is the problem. You have made a sexual harassment on a girl named MAGES. , am I wrong? " he looks over to the side, uneasy about the cameras around him.

" That? It was just an accident. " he casually said, not to worry about himself but he had been staring at the witnesses who is Medaru and the Yummy's parent.

" Accident? I won't trust that. There are also rumor of that you turned into a monster and destroyed the Game Museum? " she added, he was sure the police got the wrong idea from the wrong person. But they won't listen to him.

 _More like saving it..._

Satoshi stood up from his seat and easily broke the restraint from his hand, he broke the metal door that has been sealed tightly. This had shocked Cave and the other officers to point their guns at him. He sighed. " Look, I'm still a bit tired from the battle and my stomach is hungry for some food. Can I go now? " the officers lower their weapons a little bit. He turned his head to Medaru who gasped and looked over to the side. Covering her face from Satoshi.

" Come on, you did stole my last name. " Medaru look toward him, he can be trustful but the air around him is terrifying. He lend out his hand for her as she grunted and pitifully accept it. " Oh, I'm taking her in my care now. Ciao! "

 _ **Lion~ Tora~ Cheetah!**_

 **(Roar!) La-Toratah! La-Tah, La-Tora~~Tah!**

With a yellow flash blinding their eyes, he had escaped with Medaru. Cave had asked all entrance to close immediately. On his way to the exit, the door had started to close. He slide his way through them in and out, at the final exit, he had thought of a plan for it.

* * *

After the final exit closed up, a magical cage was set up to catch the rider. It was MAGES., " I knew you would have run away again. But you are not going to escape me this time Satoshi. " she said to him. He de-henshin and smirked at MAGES. " You got me this time. " behind him was Medaru.

" Aren't you... Satoshi's little sister? " she asked, " What? " he responded. Medaru looked away while fidgeting with her fingers.

" I... I am. " Satoshi buffers for a moment before slapping himself. " _You dumb fool! Just about a second ago you knew her last name now you forget about it?!_ " he scowls to himself as the cage slowly disappeared.

" I... lied. " Medaru said, the two turned their heads toward the shy girl. Satoshi scratches his head while MAGES thought of something to do.

" Ah! " he claps his hand. " We need to find the Yummy before he turns everything into Cell Medals! " he said running into a direction," Wait! " MAGES stopped him. " You need to explain to me about these ' Yummy' first and what was your armor about. " the black haired rider sighed. He didn't want to go through all this common sense nonsense.

" Fine. But can we talk as we find? " she nodded, he quickly smirked and turned around. " This is Neo OOO Slater. " he held up his belt. " It is a replica of the original OOO Slater, a belt that uses Core Medals. "

MAGES pointed to the Taka Medal she stole from Satoshi. " This thing, right? " she flipped the medal to him as he catches it. " Core Medals are basically the powers of certain animals extracted from their souls... or something. " he hid the Core Medal back into his school shirt before turning back to look at her. " Is this enough? "

" I guess so. My research on dimension travelling may be paused for a while because of this amazing Core Medals. " she whispered to herself, drooling with madness. Satoshi sweat dropped, " She could at least hide her dark side a little... " he turned his head toward Medaru.

She still doesn't want to speak to him nor look. " Hey. Can you at least introduce yourself again? I entirely forgot your name. " Medaru glanced at him, he seriously said something embarrassing with a straight face, which made her giggled a little.

" No matter how long or how weird you are, your attitude are still the same. " she said, he cocked his head to the side, confused. She shrugs it off and decided not to answer his question, leaving him more clueless. MAGES finished talking to herself, Satoshi motioned to her.

" So? Can we get a move on and find the Yummy now? " he said, tapping his feet.

" Hm, how impatient. " she said before adjusting her witch hat. " Let's go. " the three of them run into a direction, when suddenly Satoshi heard a sound of a coin drop. He turned into a corner with Medaru and MAGES behind him. He jumped over a table and slid across as he reached his destination. It was the Yummy, along with the blue haired man also known as Satoshi's brother.

" Oh~ Am I busted? "

* * *

Rider's Corner!

Ayfxa: *opens a mailbox* Ah! Shu you got a mail!

KRTC: Don't spoil my identity! Also, gimme that!

Ayfxa: It's from Dash Master 48.

KRTC: *GASPPPPP* *wears the Ghost Driver*

Ayfxa: Ah!

Spoiler OC: Here, an Eyecon for you.

Shinzo: Otou-san! You shouldn't be here!

 **KAIGAN! Ore!**

KRTC: Wo hoo! I can fly!

Lex: Of course! Because Ghost doesn't have their own body, they were made out of soul.

Dax: Hmm... then.

Ayfxa: 300 Jolts! * charges and shocks KRTC*

KRTC- In Ghost Form: I believe I can fly~

KRTC- In Human Form: *not responding*

Ayfxa: Shucks. I think he's dead. Everyone! Prepare for a funeral!


	6. Missing, Helping and Reward!

Satoshi gritted his teeth at the man. On his hand was three Core Medals, the Purple Medals. MAGES and Medaru backed away with the Yummy glaring at the boy.

" Today's not the best day, for you. "

Suddenly, Satoshi's heartbeat had gotten faster, he averted his eyes from the Medals. The blue haired man smirked and pulls out a belt. It had three coin slots just like OOO's Slater. He inserted the Purple Medals inside.

 **Ptera~Tricera~Tyranno~( Screech) Pu-To-Tyrannosaurus!**

The man had turned into OOO's Putotyra form, Satoshi pulled three Core Medals and inserted inside his belt.

 **Sai!~ Gorilla!~ Zou!~ (** **Dull thud) Sagouzo... (Drum beat) Sa-Gou-Zo!**

" You should have died back then... " Satoshi muttered, the man smirked under the armor. Pulling out the Putotyra gun from the ground, he took a Cell Medal from the Yummy and inserted inside it and charged it up.

" Whom were the monster? " the man said, shooting the powerful blast toward Satoshi. He blocked with all his might but was knocked back badly. MAGES catched him with a magical net, Putotyra was about to shoot another blast until Medaru rose up from cover. Holding her hands out, " What are you doing? Get out of the way! " he forced.

Being reckless, Medaru didn't move an inch nor waver. " No! If I did then you would have kill him! " she cried. Putotyra grunted before drawing his weapon, he commanded the Yummy to destroy OOO.

As the Anubis Yummy approached them slowly, Medaru hold it down. Trying to stop it in its track, " Please don't! " the Yummy ignored her and slapped her away. She fell on the ground as MAGES stood up, slightly angered. " Let me show you, vile creature of the past. The pain of hurting a young maiden! Ice Blast! " a blizzard of icicle surrounded the Yummy. It had no effect on it whatsoever as it approached MAGES.

Sagouzo kicked the Yummy away from her before it could touch her. " Hey! Don't let your guard down! " Satoshi said as he carried the Yummy upward and split it into half. It had slowly turned into Cell Medals. Medaru opened her eyes to see Sagouzo, facing Putotyra. He charged toward him as Putotyra easily dodged his attacks.

Putotyra used his freezing powers to froze him. Punching him in the chest before kicking him away, destroying the ice in the process. " You're still to weak Satoshi. " he charged up his weapon. " Destroying you now might be the best thing to do now. " MAGES created a cage around Putotyra, which caught him off-guard. " I won't let you. " the cage slowly shrink. She took Medaru and shook Satoshi up.

" Get out of the way! " he pushed Medaru and MAGES with an invisible force, making a path to shoot Satoshi directly. Putotyra pointed his gun at him, now fully charged. The said victim slowly stood up and used Zou's power. By controlling gravity, the charged beam was aimed directly under him. Making himself a pitfall to fall in, along with Sagouzo's gravity power, he hit the end with a loud thump.

Satoshi quickly untransformed." Hurry up before he recovers! " MAGES quickly stood up on her own with Medaru as they started to run away. As Putotyra came flying out of the hole, he realized that all of the Cell Medals were taken, not a single Medal was left behind. " He knew my experiments won't work unless I have Cell Medals. " the man muttered to himself.

He look at the fleeing enemies as he untransformed as well. " As greedy as always, Satoshi. "

* * *

They reached an alleyway and rested for a while. Medaru was the most exhausted one because of her tiny physical body. The mage look toward Satoshi, who was panting beside her. He had gain a few bruises on her face, along with his arms, no fatal wound was made. " Say- '

Before she could say anything, Medaru started to coughed out blood, which caught both of them in surprise. " Medaru!/ Medaru-chan! " they both said simultaneously. In her blood, was a broken Cell Medal, he realized the source of the problem. " Open your mouth. " she did what he said. He pulled a Cell Medal out of his shirt and inserted in inside her mouth.

" Now, gulp it all the way down. " she blushed while the expressionless rider didn't realized what he was saying. " Hurry up! " he commanded, the Cell Medal slowly went inside her from her throat, toward her stomach. Her body had felt better, Satoshi sighed as he caught a few eyes glaring at him. " What? " they all walked away from the alleyway as MAGES wrote something down.

" - _Gulp it all down. Sounds good for an ero manga, people could misunderstand in public..._ " And the mumbles goes on, Satoshi ignored her and checked Medaru's tempature, " Your body is stable now. Once you started feeling weird, tell me when you need a Cell Medal. " he said in a caring voice, he almost sounds like a father taking care of his daugther.

" Umm... Okay... " she answered softly, slightly blushing as he on the look out for his hated brother. MAGES peeked over him and asked, " Say, what type of hatred did you have with your brother? " he answered blankly. " Sasuke and Itachi. "

" That's understandable. " she sighed, not even close on understanding the armored rider. Medaru looked at a Cell Medal that Satoshi had dropped, it was a Ptera Cell Medal. She kept it inside her pocket. " Okay. The path is clear. " they walked out of the alleyway as Satoshi lead them into a forest.

" Where are we heading exactly? " MAGES asked, Satoshi clicked his tongue and pulled a string. Medaru and MAGES were caught inside a net. " I'm sorry, this is for the best. The only one who can kill my brother is only me. " he said before running away. " Heh. As slick as always. " MAGES compliment him.

" Could you just please cut the net already? "

* * *

Afterwards, Medaru and MAGES searched throughout Leanbox for a black haired male student named Satoshi Hiro. Satoshi's brother heard the request when he was onto something, he decided to use this opportunity to test something.

On the search for Satoshi, Medaru and MAGES had split up in the way, not realizing this, the man kidnapped Medaru and dragged her inside a dark alleyway.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Satoshi was inside an abandoned factory, doing things that he wanted to do. Then suddenly, an explosion occur outside the factory. He put his cloak on and went to peek out what happened, seemly what it looks like a guy who looks like older than him with brownish hair and red eyes, he had wore a black jacket over his t-shirt and loosen skinny jeans.

" Ow... I must have hit my head. That guy was powerful than any others I fought! " he muttered to himself. " Now, I must get- wait. Where am I?! " he screamed for no reason as Satoshi sweat-dropped at this scene. He then covers his things that he had finished and saw something on the ground.

The guy had calmed down. " Wait a sec, " he checked his pocket and panicked. " Where's my ring?! " okay, this guy just likes to panic. " Here. " a voice echoes, throwing something toward him as he catches it. " Oh? " it was a ring. " My ring! Thank you! " he said toward nobody in the shadow. The cloaked Satoshi just waves at him before leaving.

" I might as well help people along the way. " the man said as he wore the ring.

* * *

Satoshi went to the guild for the purpose of eavesdropping. Hearing lots of rumor about monster increasing in each nation, an armored man defeating a new type of living organism called Dopants. He looked at the news board and read everything, but there is one thing that piqued his interest.

MAGES had put up Medaru's face on the newspaper and wrote " Lost Servant. Reward 100000000 credits. " all over town, she had already realized Medaru bad gone missing and they didn't met up at the time they promised. Instead of missing Satoshi Medaru had gone missing too?! It piles up a lot of stress on her as she sighed in disappointment.

The only place she hadn't put the paper yet was the Guild. She realized if she put the picture of a cute girl inside an adventurer spot. They would go crazy for it.

Either way, she put the picture on the news board and turned around. Only to be blocked by three huge brutes. " Hello cute lady, where are you wandering off to today? " the middle one asked, smirking with a perverted grin.

" I'm to busy dealing with you pigs. Go play in the mud like you always do. " this had angered the other two. " This bitch!- " he was stopped by the middle one as he calmed her down. " You sure had guts to say that? Take this! " he was about to punch her in the stomach but she won't let that happen. MAGES slipped under him and knock his head with her staff.

It had no effect whatsoever as the middle was angered, " Now you've done it. " he grabbed her staff and threw it away, catching her off-guard, he took her arm and slammed her onto the floor. He then hold her up onto a wall.

The other adventurers were too scared to help her. " _Oh... now I remember. These three were the people I tricked to get my materials in a quest. They came back her for revenge..._ " she now has bruises all over her skin as the other two laughed evilly. " _They were the Three CeriKiller. The resemblances of the Three Musketeer, instead of doing good, they had used the name in a bad way._ " MAGES clothes had torn a bit as the middle one strapped her on the wall.

" I'm going to enjoy you for payback. " he said as she whimpered softly. She couldn't do anything since they had taped her hands onto the wall. " _Help me..._ " a tear escaped her eye as the man was about to strip her clothes until a loud groan can be heard.

She opened her eyes to see a cloaked man kicking the brute in face while standing on his hand. " Why you! " the two other brute was about to punch him but he jumped in the nick of time as they both punched each others face. The middle one recovered from the surprise attack. " You'll regret this! " he was about to grab him again as he disappeared into thin air, that what he thought.

Actually, the cloaked man was above him, coming down and does a triangle choke across his neck. The other two saw this and grunted at him. After a few moments, he finally let go of the choke, the brute had passed out as the other two dragged him away.

" We shall return! " they both said as they ran out of the guild.

MAGES sighed as the cloaked man unstrap the tape on her hands. " Thank you, Satoshi. " the man looked up at her. As she kissed him in the lips.

 **~To Be Continued~ =V=**


	7. Gatakiriba, A Magical Appearance

The cloaked man blushed in embarrassment as the hood fell over. MAGES stepped back and held her beating heart. She's obviously embarrassed by her sudden act. She knew she had just did she supposed not to, " I-I'm sorry, but... I couldn't hold much longer... " she raised her head and closed her eyes.

" I... I like you, Satoshi Hino. " she said with a rather cute voice, looking more girly than before. An awkward silent was made, along with a tense atmosphere. "Huh...? Who's Satoshi? " the same voice as before said, its voice were totally different from the armored rider. She opened her eyes and saw the person that fell from sky in the previous chapter.

 _BONER, PLEASE._

Some sort of chant can be heard, as said, the man's pants seem to have 'grow '. " Ah shit! " he tried to cover with his hands, but it was failed since everyone was watching. MAGES closed her eyes back again and started thinking back what happen.

ME[MAGES] Kiss Stranger- Confessed Love to Stranger- Losses Pride

She crushed her head onto the wall as someone tapped her shoulder, she was literally crying waterfall out of embarrassment, it was the real Satoshi. He stared at her with a pitiful look on his face, " You need to know more about my fighting style, mine are all relies on strength and tactics. Not just some kung fu moves. "

" Those aren't kung fu's! Its my own athletic skills! " the man said, still hiding the boner that he has. " That's not the case here! " MAGES shrieked as they both turned their heads to her. " M-My first kiss was stolen! " Satoshi had a expressionless face while the other guy argue with her. " That was my second kiss! You better pay for it! "

Satoshi sweat-dropped as he scratches his head, " Dude, you can't take back a kiss... " the- " Also, introduced yourself already, the author is tired mentioning you as ' the man' on every phrase. " he just wanted to break the wall between reality and imagination.

The man- I mean the boner dude " Oi! " posed with his left had held out, " I am Overseer Vil. You can call me Vil. Also known as, the magician. " the emotionless man " ohh " with a monotone as MAGES slapped him. " What do you think stealing my role?! "

" MAGES calm down, you're just a cosplaying mad witch. " I'm pretty sure Satoshi's pride was cracking a little, he holds his crouch in pain while laying on the ground. " Who're you calling a mad witch, huh?! " since when she turned into a delinquent- ehem! ... And so, the always calm cosplayer witch- I-I mean magician had beat our two male character.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Medaru opened her eyes as she wonder what happened, the next thing she realized was the strong wind and unreachable ground. She was hanging outside of a building, a metal pole was held down by a Yummy. She was tied up onto the tip of it and couldn't do anything. She looked around and saw Satoshi's brother, smirking with his sharp cold eyes.

" Good day, Medaru. Or should I say, good bye. " the helpless girl felt a spine up her spines, she tried to find an alternative way to break free. " Don't even try, you're a bait to lure him out. I got something new to try on. " the man said as she tried to screams, but her mouth had duct tape around it.

He pulled out a Memory and clicked on it.

 **~SKULL~**

The figure with the white fedora appeared as it stole the Memory away from him. " What did I say about messing with my things? " the figure said with a cold voice along with a glare. The man smirked as he commanded, " Bring Satoshi here, and lure him into the 'trap'. "

The figure "hmph. " as it slowly walked down the stairs. " I don't really like your method. " the door shuts itself, making the wind more tense for some reason.

 **(Okay, since Satoshi's brother name is still a secret, I'll start calling him Puto.)**

Medaru grunted as she tried to move around, only to make her scared of falling down. The Yummy laughed at this as it got knocked in the head. " Don't fool around, the enemy might appear out of nowhere. Never let your guard down. " the Yummy salutes as it totally forgot about the metal pole. It almost slid out of balance until Puto catch it at the perfect timing. He pulls it back up again and stabs the metal pole on a wall.

" What did I just say?! " it was the first time he showed emotions, the Yummy was on all fours as it begs for its life, Puto had calmed down as he took a deep breath. He then sighed and turned back into his cold expression. " If anything happens to her, you'll pay for it with your life. Got it? " the Yummy nods rapidly, saluting to him once again before keeping an eye on Medaru.

* * *

Satoshi, the newcomer Vil and MAGES had went out to search for Medaru. Since there will be enemies on the loose they would stick together for safety reasons. MAGES had distanced away from Vil because of the previous event. Meanwhile, Satoshi had to walked between them as Vil scratches his head, confused.

" I don't get it, what's so special about a first kiss? " he asked bluntly, MAGES could only grunt as Satoshi answered it for him. " I don't get it either. Its not like the end of the world. " ... Orrrrr maybe he didn't. Doesn't matter.

They had walked passed down a lot of stalls as the emotionless man had been sniffing around, " What are you doing? "Vil asked, he raised his head up and quickly said. " DUCK! "

A duck was shoot to death as Satoshi, MAGES and Vil coughed in the black mist as it slowly disappears. They all turned their head toward the direction the bullet came from. A figure wearing a white fedora was standing still on an edge of a building, " One of his goons... " Satoshi pulled out his belt and inserted three Core Medals.

 ** _Kuwagata~ Kamakiri~ Batta~!_** ** _Buzz) Ga~ta-Gata-Gata-Kiri, Ba! Gatakiriba!_**

Satoshi turned into a green version of OOO. Representing an insect-like form as he starts to clone himself. The figure starts to shoot at them, he quickly react as they scatter around like bugs, heh just like what he is right now. Vil and MAGES has take cover behind some wall. OOO's was right beside them.

" You guys go ahead and try to reach him. I'll distract him from here. " Satoshi said before went out in the open, as expected, the figure start shooting at him. He dodged them as the other clones of him appears. They all jumped and leaped from building to building. Vil and MAGES sneaked out of their cover and slowly make their way.

One of OOO's Gatakiriba clone was close to the gunner as he punched it in the back, only to punch nothing as he felt a shot right at his back. " I won't lose that easily. " as soon as he said that, another clone appear as it got kneed in the stomach before get shot in the head. At that time, more and more clones of OOO surrounds her and started attacking it rapidly. He had a hard time struggling through all of the attack.

 _" This is going to take a while... "_

* * *

Vil and MAGES had reached the back door of the building Satoshi and the figure were fighting at. They were about to open the back door until...

" Gata Charge! " something was flying on the sky, dangerously descending from the sky along with a green glow, " Watch out! " Vil pushed MAGES out of the way as he took the hit. MAGES coughed as the dust slowly disappears. Vil was not in sight as a new figure came into view. A girl that almost look like Medaru, but she had differences. Her hair are tied into pig tail, the clothes are the same as Medaru but this one had replaced all of the different colour with green, she also holds two sword that resembles a mantis arm.

" You're not passing through me. " she said with a quirky smirk. MAGES thought that she was Medaru, she decided to not attack. " You look similar to someone... may I ask your name? " the girl doesn't seem offended, she decided to peace it out with her. " Name's Gatakiriba! But you can call me Gacha- I mean Gata-chan. " MAGES nodded, she realized that her boots are look alike Medaru's.

" _I guess Medaru wasn't brainwashed or anything since the way she speak, react and smile are different than usual._ Say, can I know why are you stopping us? " the witch seems to have a plan, as foolish as she look, there's no way- " To let you guys to a trap of course! Especially that guy who's using my power. " I take that back, she's a full-fledged idiot. She even pointed at Satoshi!

" No more talking and let's start battling! " Gata jumped and dive toward MAGES, she barrel roll out of the way and clicked her tongue. " I'm not so good at cqc... "

 **( CQC= Close Quarter Combat )**

" But I am! " the two stopped as Vil came into view. " Welcome to my show. " he pulled out the ring he had from his pocket, held it on his waist.

 _DRIVER ON, PLEASE_

A belt with a hand sign appear on his waist as MAGES eyed him. " Another one? "

 _Sha bi doo bie touch Henshin, Sha bi doo bie touch-_

 **Henshin**

A magic circle appears above him.

 _HURRICANE, PLEASE_

 **FUU FUU, FUU FUU FUU FUU!**

The magic circle pass through him as an armor was formed on his body, he has triangular emerald-based form on his helmet as his tight armor has green on certain parts of it.

" It's live people! "

To be continued...

* * *

 _Rider's Corner_

Ayfxa/Copy: Choose!

KRTC: Choose what?

Ayfxa: Which name should I use?! Copy or Ayfxa?!

KRTC: Hmm... why not both? *gets punched*

Ayfxa: Ya fool! This is why you must not sleep in class while fasting!

Vil: Its nice to make my appearance here.

Satoshi: You don't have your own story yet.

Dax/Lex: *nods*

Vil: I will people. And I'll show you what a wizard can do.

Ayfxa: I'll see you, in the next chapter.


	8. The Battle of Thousands vs Wizard

" Live? Am I on camera?! " the idiotic girl looked around, ignoring the wizard or correctly Kamen Rider Wizard. Poor guy...

" I'm not poor! And that means there's a magician here! " Vil tried to get her attention, she doesn't look like the type to listen to people. " Hey! You lied about me on tv! " she puffs.

" I never said that. " he sweat drops. She then jumped high and used Gata Charge again. He dodged it in time by flying into the air. " I'm going to make you pay back for lying! " she jumped again and pulled her fist out. He sidestepped in the air as she hit a building.

" I did not lie... " he starts to sound discourage. Gatakiriba appeared out of the debris and charged at him again. He dodged again and again, destroying a bunch of high-tall buildings in the process. He yawns at this while putting his magic sword-gun on his shoulders.

" This is getting boring. " he mocks her, angering her. She jumped again, getting closer to him as he smirk inside the helmet. He jumped over her, tapping her head on the process making her more angry as she crashes into another buiilding.

" That guy's good. " the figure that are fighting Satoshi commented. " You should concentrate more on the battle! " one of OOO's clone said as he grab his arm and pinned him down. He then cracks his head, shooting a clone behind her. " I can do two things at once for your information. "

" You sure you don't want to help her? " Satoshi asked, the clones are lessening by the minute. " I don't need to. And you're probably running out of stamina too. " the masked rider clicked his tongue. " She can handle herself. " the mysterious fedora figure said as he then inserted the Skull memory she got from Satoshi's brother (Puto) into a Lost Driver's slot.

 _ **SKULL!**_

Wizard yawns as he look up, seeing the determined Gata-chan, " What? Giving up already? " she gritted her teeth. Before he knew it, she started cloning a thousand of herself! Crazy right?!

* * *

Puto watched from afar, " Unlike OOO's powers, Core Medals are the source of their strength. Have anyone ever wonder what happen if the Core Medals break loose? Well, Greeed's aside these are a new type of power! A being more powerful than Greeeds! I called it... Cores. " his cold voice echoes through the air.

Medaru seemed a little calmer now, " _I don't know if I need to laugh at his poor name or be scared... "_ the same Yummy still watches over her.

* * *

All of Gata's scanned their hips for some reason.

 **SCANNING CHARGE!**

All of them jumps of the roof and falls like rain in the sky, a thousands of green glow lit up the sky, covering the blue skies. " I may have gone a bit overboard. " Vil regretted his earlier actions as he scanned the belt with his ring.

 **VERY NICE! KICK STRIKE!**

He put his hand out and opened his palms.

 **THE BEST!**

A hurricane formed around him as he jumped and does a backward flying kick toward the thousands of Gatakiriba. Most of them couldn't go through the hurricane as they went back to the other clones, disappearing at a fast pace. She gritted her teeth and formed a line of combined kick as one of them kicked each other to pass through the hurricane, only they do that, they would immeidately disperse into green light.

" Is she trying to get through that humongous hurricane? " MAGES asked herself while increasing the gravitation pull around her. As one by one of Gata disperses, there were only hundred of them got pass through the hurricane as their formation is getting unstable due to the strong wind.

Neitherless, Skull and OOO's battled as they had felt the strong wind. " Oi oi just how much mana does that guy have? " Satoshi said, getting shot in the chest as there were only one of OOO.

" Found you. " he kept holding the fedora that was trying to fly off. " You could just let it go you know. " Satoshi said as he dodged a few bullets that she shot. " Never, it leaves a precious memory to me. " he said as he shoots at the emotionless rider again.

" So be it. "

* * *

The last ten of Gata had the chance to see where Wizard was, they then started to work their way through again but this time in a different method. They all started kicking and pushing each others back as the real Gata came in contact with the Wizard.

The hurricane died down as two green light starts to fall, MAGES stared at the two lights as they both were falling downwards, Satoshi saw this and was shot in the right shoulder. " One. "

He gritted his teeth and scanned his belt.

 **SCANNING CHARGE!**

He punched the roof making a huge smke came out of it as he started jumping up high to the sky. He used the last of his energy to make a few clone, about 5 people. One of them would started grabbing each other arm and threw a line of them toward Gata's direction.

Four were left as the one on the behind pulled his other clone again and threw it to boost them again.

This process repeats until there were only one Satoshi, the real and only one. He was still a little bit far away from her as he clicked his tongue. He then pulled three different Core Medals and scanned them in the belt.

 ** _Lion~ Tora~ Cheetah~ (Roar) La-Tah La-Tah, La-Tora~~Tar!_**

He dashed through the air as he reached Gata before crashing down on the ground like a meteor. Leaving sparks behind as he stopped when he crashed into a building. He left quite a long debris in front of him while hugging the unconscious Gata. He fell unconscious as he saw Vil and MAGES running toward him.

 _~Tsuzuku~(means to be continued)_


	9. Gaining Information

**...** ** _You messed up badly didn't you?_**

" _I don't need to hear that from someone I don't know."_ Satoshi grunted at the voice's remark.

 ** _..._**

* * *

Satoshi woke up with a start, seeing that he is in a familiar cage.

"You've finally woke up." MAGES. voice resonates on his left ear. He turned to look at the witch girl.

"This is probably the worse place to wake up at." the emotionless man said, seeing that his driver was still on his waist.

"I don't want to play hide and seek with you anymore. It's already confusing enough for me to think of how your abilities work." MAGES. rubbed her forehead, trying to ease her mind as the emotionless lets out a yawn.

He stretches out his arms, "Girls do get stressed easily. Noted." the man stood up and looked around the room. They were in an inn since there were two beds on the right. His cage was set up on the corner.

"Why are we here?" Satoshi asked, knowing that they are not in the witch's house.

"Why do you ask?" MAGES. repeated his question, a hint of anger in her voice. "You cause a lot of ruckus in the streets. And the police was there to caught you again. Luckily Vil managed to teleport us away before they could capture you." she sighed after explaining what has happened when he was unconscious.

"Hmm, okay." was Satoshi's response. MAGES. looked annoyed by his behavior. "Where is that girl anyway? The one in green?" he asked, ignoring MAGES. annoyed expression as she quickly gains her composure.

"Gata-chan? She's beside you." the witch pointed out, Satoshi looked to his left and saw the girl sleeping beside him. He doesn't feel that awkward at the situation. "We won't let her escape until she tell us something." the witch stated, as Satoshi eyed Gata curiously. He doesn't felt anything from staring at this girl's cute face and petite body.

He sighed and checks out his pocket. After a while, he pulled out three Core Medals. MAGES. saw this and conjured a spell, Satoshi had already inserted the Core Medals into the O Slater and turns it to Force Drive and scans the Core Medals. MAGES. lets out a burst of fire from her staff, which made Satoshi looked to his front. He lets out a mocking smile and, " **Henshin.** "

Holograms of Core Medals floats around his body.

 ** _Shachi~ Tora~ Batta~_**

A blue, yellow and green Core Medals stopped in front of him.

The fireball passed through the cage, Satoshi managed to shoot water from his hand at the fireball. As it evaporate in front of his face, he sighed and saw MAGES. with an angered look. "I won't let you go anywhere again!"

"You should've taken my belt if you want me to stay still." he stated. MAGES. glares at him annoyingly, _Even if I tried to the belt won't budge! You must've put a glue on it to your waist!_ she thought. He cuts open the cage and jumps out. "Now, you won't mind me talking a walk in the streets right?"

"Aren't you afraid of the law? They will caught you if they saw you!" MAGES said, with a hint of worries in her voice.

Satoshi stood still, she couldn't tell what is his expression was thanks to the OOO's mask. "I don't belong here, in this world. They could try and catch me. But I won't stop moving until I find **him.** " Satoshi's went a bit cold in the end, as MAGES. stayed quiet. The door opened up as there stood Vil and Medaru, Vil was laughing by himself while Medaru looked away from him.

"And then there comes this two people who shouted "ORAORAORAORA" and "MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA" in the streets. I wanted to see more but I was in a rush at that time." he stopped telling his story and looked at the witch and the rider. "Hey Satoshi! Going already? We just brought some food with us." he held up his hand, showing five wrapped hamburgers in a white plastic. Gata's stomach growls as she made an uneasy look, as soon as the fragrance of the food swept through her nose, she jumped up and landed her boots on the ceiling, she then used the momentum to boost herself toward Vil, with stars in her eyes.

"FOOOOOOD!" she shouted as Vil barely dodged her, she crashes into Medaru, who was too slow to react. Both of them were in an awkward position, Gata was on top while Medaru was pinned to the ground, Satoshi sighed and dehenshin.

"I might stay for a bit longer. And it's because I have neither money or information about this place." the emotionless man stated, as he walked up to Medaru and Gata. He helped Gata up and looked at her, she also looked back at him.

"Hm? Why do you look like Master?" Satoshi had a question mark appeared on top of his head. He realized what she meant after a while.

"Oh. That is because I am his little _brother._ " he said, still with his emotionless face.

"Oh~" she hums, Satoshi took the plastic from Vil and pulls out a burger from its wrapping.

"Say... you're hungry aren't you?" Satoshi waved the burger in front of her. Her eyes turned into stars again as she nods furiously. At the same time, her stomach growls again, but she didn't seem to mind it. He lets out a menacing smile. "If you tell me where my brother is... I will give you this burger, deal?" he waved the burger in front of her.

"Deal! Deal! Can I get the burger now?!" she pleads happily, trying to get the burger from his hand. Satoshi lifted his hand up to the sky, and smiled with satisfaction. Gata pouts and crouch, she then lifts herself up to the air with her strength, Satoshi managed to pull the burger away from her range. And throws it to his other hand.

"You promise?" he asked, trying to make some confirmation.

"I promise! I promise!" she stopped herself from hitting the ceiling, and boost herself again at Satoshi. He dodged her assault and asked his last question.

"You will never break this promise right?" Gata stopped herself again and lunged at Satoshi, now without using any of her leg strength.

"Never! Promise breakers are the worst kind of people!" Satoshi lets out a smile.

"Good." he stayed at his spot, letting Gata slam into his body as she caught the burger. And began to happily eat it, not realizing that she is sitting on top of Satoshi's chest. He sighed and looked at MAGES., she seemed to be jealous with the scenery.

"Looks like my job here won't be long." Vil said, smiling as he took out his own burger and began to eat it.


End file.
